


am i enough?

by planetundersiege



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Post Season 1, Staja, Steve doesn’t think he’s good enough for Aja, tales of arcadia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aja gives Steve a tour of the mothership, and as they get to the stasis pods, they have a talk.





	am i enough?

“And this, is mama and papa.” Aja said as she held Steve’s hand and walked into the room where the cores of her parents were slowly regenerating. It was the last stop of Steve’s tour around the mothership. “They’re still alive, they’re just in stasis. Morando tried to kill them but never destroyed their cores. Me and Krel are watching over them until they come back, which will take a while. It takes time for the core to regenerate enough molecules for a new body.”

 

Steve just looked at the stasis pods that was glowing in a deep orange, the fact that two living beings,  _ Aja’s parents _ , were there felt unbelievable and so weird. Even though Aja was currently blue with four arms, he sometimes forgot that she wasn’t human, but a being made of energy from another planet.

 

“That’s your parents? I’ve never seen anything like this, I didn’t even think this was possible, it isn’t in humans. Making a new body like this is insane.”

 

Aja nodded.

 

“For me, this is normal, but I understand you. Humans are biological and so different than akiridions. Not just the bodies, but the culture and way of life, there is still lot of things I don’t get, and in the beginning I didn’t understand a thing about humans. It’s only natural that you feel the same. Though, you seem to be taking my species a lot better than I did with humans when I arrived here.”

 

“Yeah, I remember when I first met you. You were so strange, but always did what you wanted, you were so strong and amazing, and weren’t like anyone I had ever met.”

 

“Was it that obvious that I wasn’t from here?”

 

“Well, now when I know, it kinda makes sense, but before I just thought you were different. You were yourself, so amazing and beautiful. I fell for you immediately.”

 

If Aja had been in her human disguise, she would have blushed. Instead, her core warmed her entire body and made her skin glow a brighter blue color.

 

“Awe, Steve. You’re so sweet.”

 

Steve smiled, and then carefully pressed his lips against Aja’s, the kiss was short, but sweet and gentle, and as they parted, Aja’s glow had become even brighter.

 

“Lively…”

 

The two teens just looked into each other’s eyes, one white and brown with black pupils, and the other completely black with electric blue circles that glowed. It was so calming, and Aja carefully took Steve’s other hand.

 

Then she laughed, realizing where they were.

 

“We just kissed in front of mama and papa.”

 

“They, didn’t see this, did they?”

 

Aja shook her head.

 

“No, with only the core left, it’s like being in a prolonged state of sleep until you are completely generated, why are you asking?”

 

“Well, I don’t want your parents to get mad at me for kissing you here, like, in front of them. Since I’m pretty sure they won’t end up liking me anyway, I don’t want them to hate me even more.”

 

The answer took Aja by surprise.

 

“Why wouldn’t they like you Steve? You are an extremely likable person.”

 

“Well, you’re my girlfriend. But, I’m not royal like you, and I’m not an akiridion like you either. I’m a human, and not a very smart one either. You’re going to be queen. Maybe I won’t be enough for you.”

 

Aja’s grip on Steve’s hands tightened.

 

“Never. Say. That. Again. You are more than enough for me Steve, I love you, and I don’t care what anyone else thinks. But I do know my parents will love you, they might just be surprised at first, but that will be because they have never seen a human before, while also realizing they are still alive. It might just be a lot of things to take in and adjust too at once. Also, if the worst happens, I am a queen in waiting, and that means I can choose whatever suitor I want to rule with me as a king once the crown is mine, no one has anything to say about that, not even the king and queen. Well, maybe Krel, since he will be my co-ruler, but he’ll come around too.”

 

“Thanks Aja, hearing that come from you means a lot to me. But, did you say you want me to be king of Akiridion-5?”

 

“Well, not right now, but one day I really hope you are. You would have to share the title with Krel though. You really mean a lot to me Steve, more than you could imagine, and I hope we’ll be together until the end.”

 

“I hope so too Aja. I love you too.”


End file.
